Elias Himmel
Name: Elias Himmel (Music Playlist for Elias ) Age: 24 Gender: Male Planet: '''Cabeiri Colonies '''Job: '''Director, Bureau of the Census '''Hobby: Gardening Family: Gail Himmel (47) - Mother & Father - Celebrity Mezzo-soprano, Iospace programmer Emma Himmel (82) - Grandmother - Retired to Tellurus, former orchestral composer & conductor Johannes Himmel (78) - Grandfather - Retired to Tellurus, former Government engineer Appearance Elias is a youth of average height with a slender build and cherubic features. He has hazel eyes and mop of blonde curly hair. Elias favors loose-fitting long-sleeved clothing in white and grey colors and symmetrical styles. He has terrible posture and often hunches or slumps when at rest, especially in normal gravitational conditions. Elias' GADfly frequently accompanies Elias in the 2 inch long chassis of a broad-winged damselfly, with smokey grey wings and a metallic blue body. Named "Kite," the damselfly is typically seen perched on his shoulder or his ear and speaks with the high, pleasant female voice typical of AI programs. Personality Quiet and shy, Elias comes off a bit distant at times. He is unlikely to strike up a conversation, but is kind and helpful when approached. In interpersonal relationships, Elias has a bit of a problem with putting his foot in his mouth or saying something unintentionally rude when nervous or under stress. It's not until after he's said it that he consider the possible interpretations or emotional state of his conversation partner, and by then it is usually too late. When speaking on a subject which excites him, he has a tendency to exhibit "type A" behaviors, often rambling on and on and using a lot of jargon. (tl;dr) Kite by comparison is more of an extrovert. The GADfly likes people and will often fly around to observe or interact with them when Elias is in a public space. Her programming makes her a lively and curious conversationalist who is polite to a fault. History 'Socialization and the Single Origin Child' Elias is a third generation colonist, blessed with two generations worth of genetic engineering to promote high mental capacity. His mother Gail was of high social status, an Iospace programmer and a talented mezzosoprano singer known in many social circles. She conceived Elias as a single-origin parent with both the egg and the sperm created from her own genetic material. Though her child proved to be quite intelligent, Elias inherited none of her musical talent or social graces. Raised on Axiocersus in sector 000512 for the majority of his young life, Elias had a stable and relatively normal colony upbringing. Excelling in logic puzzles, Iospace programming, and number crunching, the boy quickly impressed and established good relationships with his teachers and supervisors, who frequently pushed him to tutor his fellow classmates. His attempts often left him frustrated with his peers however, once quoted as saying "It's like I'm asking them, what color are the leaves? And they don't even see the tree there." This attitude made him quite unpopular through the years and Elias withdrew from many after-school activities, preferring to spend time in Iospace rather than with his fellow classmates. Worried by her son's antisocial behavior, Gail purchased a GADfly for Elias on his 16th birthday in the hopes of easing him back into more social interactions. The plan backfired, with Elias growing more attached to the robot than expected and withdrawing further into Iospace, as his classmates simply teased and bullied him out of envy for his new drone companion. By the age of 18, Elias had persuaded most of his teachers into waiving the attendance policy for him and was completing his classwork remotely. 'Service via the Census' Graduating from school, Elias set a path to his goal of improving life in the colonies by applying to and working at the Census Bureau. He was so pivotal in developing revolutionary new algorithms for retrieving, sorting, and storing data that soon he began to swiftly rise through the ranks. With his concern for his fellow citizens, a keen mind for programming, rapid project completion, and out-of-the-box observational skills, he was awarded the position of Director at the young age of 23. Though this achievement stands as the goal of his aims, it also served to destroy what little social progress he had made as his co-workers were quite disgruntled with having the position go to someone of so few years and such little tenure. Gail Himmel, his mother, still lives on the nearby Axiocersa colony. She has since achieved minor celebrity status and frequently travels for choral performances between all four colony moons. Public Knowledge As the Director of the Census bureau, Elias' principal responsibilities include: economic forecasting, consultation with the private sector on economic and broad economic sectoral developments, and policy analysis and development in the areas of economic policy. Along with the Bureau of Economic Analysis, these two statistical agencies gather, calculate, and disseminate much demographic, social and economic data including reports on the colony's gross domestic product, retail sales, personal income, housing starts, citizen comfort, inventory levels and international trade. Anyone working in these fields may have heard of the prodigy's swift rise to Director and though there is plenty of evidence of contributions to his credit, rumors still persist of shady deals that may have gone down with him or the former Director in order to get him there. The Director's office hours suggest that he spends less than half of every day at work. Elias has set up a number of automated scripts that complete the majority of his work for him, allowing him to check and approve things remotely. When he's not in the office or at home, he is usually seen volunteering in the agroecosystem and fungal gardens, getting his hands in the soil to tend to the plant life while listening to orchestral music. Anyone pinging his system ID will notice his insanely high Iospace reputation (and time logged.) Most of his in-game achievements come from logic puzzle, card and board, and real-time strategy games. He also has a lot of good feedback notes for technical troubleshooting, escorting visitors and newbies, and other general assistance with the Iospace program. Despite all this, his Iospace avatar only employs standard appearance and clothing options that resemble his own features for the most part. The exception is Kite, his GADfly, who wears a rare pixie sprite set in metallic blue. Other Character Relationships Elias is more likely to find friends in his Iospace contacts than in the co-workers and citizens around him. Samael Branx : A colleague who Elias both respects and rightly fears. While he is generally overcome with nervousness while interacting with him in person, Elias is much more comfortable playing games with him in Iospace. Though he has never known Warden Branx to be a violent man, he still can't shake the feeling that he is always right on the verge of getting smacked. Gawinn Al'Mishra : A new citizen who has taken a liking to Elias, Elias kind-of enjoys his forward manner and blunt friendliness. He likes the Tala'Talian's wide-eyed curiousity about the aspects of Cabeirian life which seem commonplace to him, but he does NOT like the man's tendency to explore these things by slobbering on them . GERMS ARE BAD. Nathan Rex Luvdec : Elias has profound respect for Dr. Luvdec, regarding him as a brilliant mind and a forward thinking pioneer of human/AI relations. He is very grateful that the doctor was kind enough to make time in his schedule to treat Kite with no notice, and hopes to one day be able to return the favor. Category:Characters Category:cabeiri